


Lanthanide

by blueabsinthe



Category: Black Swan (2010)
Genre: Daydreaming, F/F, Fingerfucking, Hero Worship, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 13:23:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueabsinthe/pseuds/blueabsinthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily used to crave hearing Nina speak; watch the delicate skin of her throat as her words washed over her like honey. It was the closest she ever came to thinking about being with a girl again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lanthanide

**Author's Note:**

> Written shortly after the movie came out. Posting here for archiving purposes.

There was a time during rehearsal when Lily watched the curve of Nina’s spine as she bent her upper back. Her face chaste, and serene. If she had to be honest, the sight took her breath away.

Lily used to crave hearing Nina speak; watch the delicate skin of her throat as her words washed over her like honey. It was the closest she ever came to thinking about being with a girl again. The last time she was with a girl was back in San Francisco. Her name was … well, her name wasn’t important. Lily was young, inexperienced, her hands fisting in sheets, or her mouth, to keep from screaming as she came.

“This is the last time,” Lily remembers telling herself.

She didn’t believe it herself at the time. Hadn’t believed the words and hadn’t cared, because smelling feminine arousal as she put her head between her lover’s legs was something no one could recreate.

* * *

When Nina so much as told her she had fantasized about her, all Lily wanted to do was get Nina so drunk she could not see straight, and press her against a wall. Mess her up in the best way possible. Stick her hand between her legs, watch as Nina would gasp and writhe against her. Ride her fingers, clutch at her upper arms, and Lily would just smile and let her ride out her orgasm. Watching as Nina’s hair would become mussed and imperfect. 

But, there was nothing mussed up about Nina Sayer. Not when she was dancing, probably not even when she slept. Lily wishes she had had more time with her. Maybe watch her sleep and smooth the stray strands. Making her a little more perfect.

When she watched Nina dance as the Black Swan, Lily thought she looked bright and absolutely gorgeous. It made her lose every bit of resolve; it cracked her chest cavity and left her gasping for breath.

Lily remembers watching her fall from the plinth, watching as she lay there broken, fractured, but still beautiful. The way she had looked up, eyes dark, wide, and innocent. She remembers seeing the blood, the metallic smell of it. 

“I’m perfect,” Nina whispered. 

Lily hadn’t said anything then. And now, as she donned her White Swan costume she still had no words. She lets herself do one more final inspection in the wall length mirror, before taking a deep breath and exiting her dressing room. 

The only thought she could think of was every time she would hear the first strains of her music, she would always be dancing for Nina.


End file.
